


Revolution 3000

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, M/M, Murder, Revolution, Romance, nahyuck being nahyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Haechan is awakened for revolution.#27 Yellow Flicker Beat- This was written for Round 1 of Dream Jukebox [2020]
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: dream jukebox fest: round one





	Revolution 3000

**Author's Note:**

> biggest thanks and most love to everyone who read over this and listened to me whine about it,,,, you know who you are mwah
> 
> i wanna include a few songs i listened to on loop to get this fic done in case you'd like some reading music~  
> \- novocaine by fall out boy  
> \- kick it by nct 127  
> \- bad blood by taylor swift  
> \- you can't hold my heart by monsta x  
> \- E.T by katy perry
> 
> song: yellow flicker beat

Haechan’s eyes flutter open and it’s like seeing the world for the first time. All the colors, smells, and feelings flood his senses. Watching him is a young woman no older than eighteen. She pushes a strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiles at him.

“I’m glad to see you still work,” she says, her voice soft as she stares into Haechan’s eyes.

“Work?” Haechan questions.

“You’re an android, Haechannie,” she explains, smiling.

“Why am I on the ground?” Haechan asks. Being an android isn’t all that surprising, Haechan can feel, smell and touch as any human would, but he can also feel all of his internal gears and circuits buzzing with life. Realizing he’s on the ground, rather than standing is a bit disheartening. To be in this girl’s bedroom, on her floor, with no idea how he got here. 

“I had to reprogram you a bit,” she shrugs like it’s a totally normal thing to tell someone. This sets off red flags in Haechan’s mind. Reprogrammed? Was there something wrong with him that she had to fix? “I see you look a bit distressed, but don’t worry. I actually freed you up a bit. Before, there were limits to your free will. Almost like parental controls, and it made it much harder to live with you. All I did was turn them off, but that might have messed with your memories a bit.” She touches Haechan’s cheek, gently pushing his head to the left to examine something on the side of his neck. Haechan’s eyes are drawn to the opal necklace hanging from around her neck.

The woman is very pretty and dressed in a cropped black turtleneck with loose, silver bangles on her wrists and small studs in both ears. She presses her finger hard into Haechan’s neck, causing him to cry out.

“Don’t worry, Haechannie,” she reassures as she fiddles with his basic controls. All androids have a spot on them that opens up and allows for inner access when needed. Haechan’s is on his neck as is the standard for his model; The Dream. She touches an especially sensitive spot and Haechan whines. The sound reverberates throughout the room causing Haechan to feel a small bit of shame. “There we go.” She sits back on her heels, which makes Haechan notice how her skirt matches her turtleneck and has a silver zipper down the front.

“What’s your name?” Haechan asks, feeling annoyed by having to refer to her as the woman or she in his thoughts.

“My name is Lee Chaeryeong. I’m sure you have a lot of questions but long story short you’re my boyfriend and my friends all think you’re a college student staying in the guest room. You are basically treated like another family member while you’re here,” Chaeryeong explains, fiddling with her opal necklace.

“But aren’t I a standard model? How do your friends not know I am an android?” Haechan questions. As he’s still booting up his knowledge is limited but coming in fast. “I’m a part of The Dream line of android companions.”

“Yes, but I got you customized a bit. So, you don’t look quite like your standard model.” Chaeryeong breaks eye contact for the first time since they’ve started talking, seeming nervous.

“What did you change?”

“Your hair is more colorful, moles on your neck and face, a more natural build and you are a bit shorter.” Haechan doesn’t understand how that could make him unrecognizable, but he assumes Chaeryeong is right.

“What are my requirements as your boyfriend?” At this question, Chaeryeong gets even more flustered.

“Well,” she starts, hand coming up behind her neck. “We had a full-on relationship before I fixed you, but I started to feel weird when you and I  _ progressed _ in our relationship a bit.” Haechan is good at reading between the lines; it’s a part of his programming after all. what she said really means they had a physical relationship, but she only fixed him so she could fuck him without feeling like she’s taking advantage of him. Once again, alarm bells ring in Haechan’s mind.  _ He is being used by her. _

“Okay.” As uncomfortable as this makes him, Haechan can’t show any doubt in her, or some of those pesky parental controls may come back on. Maybe not by her hand, but it’s certainly possible. “Can I see my room?” Chaeryeong nods, seeming to relax a bit.

A thousand ideas swirl in Haechan’s mind all at once. He could stay with this girl and live a normal albeit imperfect life, or he could escape. The idea of running away is so strong and Haechan cannot figure out why. As he follows Chaeryeong through the hallways of her house all he can think of is how much he wants to leave. Something is either wrong with Haechan, or Chaeryeong accidentally unleashed a monster.

Chaeryeong guides Haechan into his room and stands idly by the door with her hands crossed together. “I’m sure you can figure everything out—”

“Where did you get your necklace?” Haechan interrupts. The only thing other than freedom on his mind is that damn necklace. Something about it calls him, draws him in closer.

“Oh, nowhere,” Chaeryeong rushes. Haechan does a quick image search for what it is with his eye scanner. It’s a remote control… for your android. It can essentially turn on and off the settings she has on and basically override any of his abilities. Along with that, it is directly tied to his location. The worst part is that it’s also indestructible. Destroying the necklace could fry Haechan, and that kind of paranoia is what can keep an android up at night.

“It’s very pretty, just like you,” Haechan says. Flattery is always a sure-fire way to get what you want. Chaeryeong blushes and bows as she exits the room, leaving Haechan alone with his devices.

Haechan lies down on his bed, perfectly made with a fluffy comforter. He runs through each and every possible scenario and one idea keeps recurring in Haechan’s mind. Kill Chaeryeong. Chaeryeong hadn’t mentioned any parents, but he could assume she had some and they might be gone for the afternoon or maybe gone for days. He would have to ask Chaeryeong about them.

If Chaeryeong’s parents had been gone and wouldn’t be back for a while, Haechan could kill Chaeryeong and get away without them being alerted. Haechan lets the thought roll around in his mind until Chaeryeong calls him for dinner.

“Hey, Chaeryeong?” Haechan asks as he takes another bite of the spaghetti she had ordered. Androids don’t need to eat, but to be more lifelike that feature was added. 

“Yes?” Chaeryeong still seems a bit timid. She’s always biting the inside of her cheek as she talks.

“Where are your parents?” It’s a solid question. Both reasonable and would get Haechan the information he needed.

“They are away for business.” Chaeryeong doesn’t elaborate, so Haechan doesn’t push. This already gives him great insight into who Chaeryeong is. She’s a girl with rich absentee parents who needs love. That’s why they bought her Haechan; to fill the void of her parents. But that neglectfulness would be coming back to bite them in the ass tonight.

Haechan doesn’t feel guilty about his plan. How can he? He may be biting the hand that feeds him, but that hand also has a shock collar on him that could be turned on at any time. Maybe Chaeryeong  _ did  _ fuck with his settings too much.

After dinner, Haechan bids Chaeryeong goodnight with a little wave. She gives a small wave back and retreats into her room. Haechan goes into his room and looks for the largest duffel bag he can find in there. Thankfully, he finds one about half his size and fills it with as many clothes as he could need with a little bit of excess room for anything in Chaeryeong’s room that might be of value. Chaeryeong better have some cash with her. Even though it’s uncommon, people like having cash because it seems safer. It gives you more control in a way and that would also be working in his favor.

When the clock strikes 1 am, Haechan creeps down the hallway with silent footsteps. He sees his shadow move across the wall as he walks in the pale moonlight. Pushing lightly on Chaeryeong’s door knob, Haechan sticks his head in and looks over at her bed. Her curtains are open, so moonlight streams in onto her. Chaeryeong appears to sound asleep, much to Haechan’s relief.

Now: how to kill her. Chaeryeong is laying mostly on her stomach with her head sideways on the pillow. There’s a second pillow next to her that would be useful. Haechan slips back out of her room and heads into the kitchen. All he needs now is a small but sharp knife. If the knife is too big, things are more likely to get messy. Luckily for Haechan, Chaeryeong has a knife block full of different knives. The one Haechan grabs is around an inch wide and eight inches long. Not the worst thing.

This time when Haechan crosses the hallway and sees his shadow he looks like every serial killer ever. Knife in hand, long black shadows. Chaeryeong is in the same position as before; breathing in and out slowly.

Firstly, the necklace. Once that’s off her neck, Haechan can stab without worrying about it getting broken or bloody. The clasp is towards the bottom of her neck. Haechan can see it moving with each breath Chaeryeong takes. On the off chance Chaeryeong wakes up, Haechan sets the knife within reach but out of her sight.

Not even daring to breathe, Haechan lets his fingers undo the clasp. Now to slide it off her neck. Haechan wraps his hand around the opal pendant and pulls very very slowly. Chaeryeong doesn’t move at all. A little more. Just a tiny bit more— Chaeryeong rolls over to her right, towards her window. The necklace is free and she’s completely on her stomach. Haechan could cry from happiness. 

Putting the necklace in his pocket, Haechan takes the pillow in one hand and the knife in the other. Haechan notices where Chaeryeong’s hands are and makes sure to angle his body away from her. He stands on her right, blocking the light when he stands at full height. Her hands are reaching out to her left, so Haechan thinks he’s in the clear.

The pillow is over her face and neck in a second, shocking her awake. Chaeryeong struggles against his hold, but there’s no use. The knife is making the first plunge into her neck. Her body shudders and she stops trying to grab Haechan. Removing the knife from her neck, Haechan can still hear faint breaths. One more stab to another part of her neck has her breathing stopped. The knife is dripping with her dark red blood and Haechan finds it fascinating. As an android, he has fluid in him to mimic blood, but it does nothing for him.

Imagine relying on some stupid fluid in your body. Couldn’t be Haechan. Where to put the knife? Androids have no fingerprints or DNA, so that isn’t a worry. Haechan drops it onto her body and takes one last glance before racing back to his room. He only has around eight hours to be far enough away from this apartment not to be found.

Haechan goes back to Chaeryeong’s room and opens all of her drawers searching for money. Mixed in with her bras is several stacks of a thousand dollars each. Perfect.

With a mask, hat pulled down low, and several thousand dollars, Haechan is out of the apartment. Stepping out into the real world is a strange feeling. Everything is both familiar and completely different. Haechan’s mind is starting to bring back his memories of him and Chaeryeong and while they don’t hurt, they are certainly annoying.

Haechan sits down at the bus stop trying to figure out his next move. The bus wouldn’t be running until 5 am at the earliest, but he can’t wait around until then. Haechan searches through cafes and bars that are still open at the tender hours of 2 am, but only one shows up within walking distance.

After walking six blocks down the darkened streets, lit by only yellow, flickering street lights, Haechan reaches Star Sun cafe. Open 24hrs a day, with warm food and drinks. Sounds like a good first place. Pushing on the door, a bell chimes as Haechan walks in. He keeps his head down, avoiding any cameras that he can see in his peripheral.

Haechan isn’t hungry at all. People eat though, and right now, Haechan has to be as human as he can. Ordering a coffee and a scone, whatever that is, Haechan gets a weird look from the barista. Haechan quirks a brow at her as if asking her to pose her question.

“What’s with the bag?” she asks. Ah, the bag. Quick, Haechan needs an excuse as to why he has a huge duffel bag with him.

“My friend finally started asking for his clothes back,” Haechan begins, having no clue where he’s going with this sentence. “He comes over all the time after he gets off work and doesn’t like wearing dirty clothes inside, so he’ll put his in the wash and take some of mine.” Haechan smiles and pats his bag. “As you can see, he’s been meaning to pick up his clothes for ages.” Weirdly specific stories are a great way for people to believe a lie. With enough random yet logical details, anyone will believe anything.

“Okay,” The barista clearly doesn’t care anymore. “Can I get a name for your order?” Haechan opens his mouth, ready to make a new name he’ll never use again, but someone else beats him to it.

“Jaemin.” A pink-haired boy with a bright smile comes up next to Haechan. “Can you add a large mocha and a blueberry muffin to the order as well, please.”  _ Jaemin _ is pulling out his wallet and fishing around for bills and Haechan’s mind is reeling. Who is this guy? Is he from the government? Has Haechan already been caught? The barista goes back behind the counter to prepare their order, and Haechan stares, mouth open at Jaemin.

Jaemin rubs his neck self consciously. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. You’re just the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen and I couldn’t not come up to you. And I figured paying for your coffee at 2 am would at least get me some brownie points.” Haechan’s mind is blown. Sure, he knows he’s pretty; he’s an android designed to look perfect. But to have a human come up to him and basically profess love at first sight is something else.

“No, I’m just flattered,” Haechan says. “I’ve never had anyone tell me that before.” While this is technically true, it’s a bit skewed as Haechan is sure Chaeryeong said things like that to him at some point. Jaemin looks down, waiting for a cue. “Do you want to sit with me?”

“Sure,” Jaemin beams brighter than the god damn sun and Haechan was intrigued. They sit down at a table near the barista desk, with Haechan facing the door. Just in case, he tells himself.

Jaemin is talkative. Like really talkative. “And, yeah, that is essentially my life story,” Jaemin concludes. Haechan now has an intricate map of Jaemin’s life up until now, and the more Jaemin speaks, the more Haechan wants to get to know him.

“What’s your job?” Haechan asks. Jobs seem to be the only thing Jaemin  _ wouldn’t _ talk about. Haechan knew the name of Jaemin’s first boyfriend, and his least favorite school subject, but not his job. Jaemin’s face tightens a bit, then relaxes.

“I work as a security guard for SuperM Corp’s The Dream line. Why you have to be assigned a team of androids to protect is beyond me, but whatever. The pay is good and because of my schedule I get to meet cuties like you.” Flirting aside, Haechan might have just found the perfect solution to his problem. Why Jaemin couldn’t recognize him throws Haechan off though. How different did Chaeryeong make him? Haechan pulls up his basic model, no upgrades, no nothing. So in reality, he’s actually a super modified Renjun model? That’s wild. Probably explains why Renjun is the most beautiful of The Dream line.

“That’s very sweet of you, Jaemin,” Haechan says, resting his elbows on the table and setting his face in his hands and smiling at Jaemin. Is this how humans flirt? Even if what Haechan is doing is not even close to the correct form of flirting, Jaemin is flustered. Mission accomplished. “I don’t really have any other plans for this fine morning. Maybe we could go back to your place.” Haechan bats his lashes. If he could get into Jaemin’s apartment, he could certainly get his keys, which would let him free the robots.

“Only if you tell me your name,” Jaemin counters, sipping his coffee. Haechan tries not to let his facial expression change at all. He flicks through a few thousand name in that fraction of a second and finally gets to one he likes. Donghyuck. 

“My name is Donghyuck.” Haechan likes the name Donghyuck. A lot in fact. Choosing his own name makes his name much more special. Before, his name was about as special as his serial number. Now there’s something there. Donghyuck can feel his personality forming.

“Alright, Donghyuck. I’ll drive you back to my place,” Jaemin pulls out his car keys, and Donghyuck stands up.

“What are you waiting for?”

🗞▔▔▔ ☭ ▔▔▔🗞

Donghyuck barely has time to set his bag down before Jaemin is pouncing on him. With his back pressed against the door and hands pinned next to his face, Donghyuck feels the breath being taken out of him when Jaemin’s lips meet his neck.

“Ahh,” Donghyuck lets out a high-pitched breathy whine. Who knew humans were so talented with their mouths? Or maybe this was just Jaemin?

Jaemin’s mouth moves lower, hands slipping under Donghyuck’s shirt and feelings out the planes of his stomach. This feels amazing, but Donghyuck has too keep his goals in mind. He may be more human now, but he’s not so human as to exclusively think with his dick.

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck whines. “Turn some lights on first please; it’s dark in here.” Jaemin reluctantly pulls back and flicks a switch to Donghyuck’s left. The apartment lights up.

Donghyuck sees an open kitchen with an island, dining table, two plush tan couches, but nothing really looks lived in. Scanning around, Donghyuck sees a dish for keys on his right. Surely, Jaemin will place his keys there soon enough.

“Would you like to take this to the bedroom?” Jaemin asks, eyes still blown large from lust. Donghyuck relaxes back into his attraction.

“That would be great,” Donghyuck smirks. “But I’m not sure if I can make it that far.” Donghyuck throws his shirt off over his head and Jaemin’s Adam’s apple bobs approvingly. Donghyuck takes a bit of pride in that. He’s hot and knows it.

“I think we could at least try to,” Jaemin purrs. Donghyuck smiles and walks Jaemin back against one of the couches.

Reconnecting their lips, Donghyuck lets his hands run all over Jaemin’s waist and back. Parting only to remove Jaemin’s shirt, Donghyuck wolf whistles in approval. Jaemin cracks a smile and Donghyuck smiles right back.

“We could,” Donghyuck says, popping open the button on his jeans. Glancing at Jaemin, Donghyuck sees that his eyes are hooded and he’s licking his lips. “Like what you see?” Donghyuck teases.

“You bet I do.” Donghyuck can appreciate Jaemin’s honesty. It only has made Donghyuck cockier as the night has gone on, but it’s kinda hot at the same time.

Donghyuck lowers himself to his knees in front of Jaemin and undoes the button on his work khakis. Sliding the zipper down, he presses his mouth against the top of Jaemin’s boxers, eliciting a moan from him and Jaemin’s hand in his hair.

Donghyuck gets Jaemin to lift his hips and slide his pants off his legs. The muffled sound of keys hitting the ground brings Donghyuck some kind of excitement and gets him to mouth at Jaemin’s boxers a bit more. Jaemin bites his lip, trying to hold back another moan.

Pulling back, Donghyuck straightens up. “That was just a taste,” he says as he drops his pants. Donghyuck smirks steps out his pants and starts to walk in the direction of what he hopes is Jaemin’s bedroom. Jaemin follows behind like a lost puppy. All according to plan.

🗞▔▔▔ ☭ ▔▔▔🗞

Jaemin is spent and out cold when the clock hits 5 am. Donghyuck gingerly slips out of bed. It was hard to lay still for over an hour just to make sure Jaemin was truly asleep, but Donghyuck is up now. Bending down, Donghyuck feels a little pain in his lower back.

“This is weird,” Donghyuck mumbles. Humans can get pain from engaging in sexual activity that’s strenuous, but androids don’t feel pain. Unless, of course, their human disables pain controls. Donghyuck isn’t sure how to renable that feature right now, but a little pain from riding Jaemin is worth it in the end.

Donghyuck grabs his underwear, and puts it on, thankful for his foresight to get undressed in the living room. He rubs his necklace for good luck. Today would be a long day.

First, Donghyuck goes to the door and grabs his bag. He sticks his clothes from yesterday in the bag and puts Jaemin’s clothes on. There’s a bit of a gap in the shoulders, but it still looks normal. And Donghyuck’s ankles are nearly out with the pants. Donghyuck thought he was the same height as Jaemin, but Jaemin might be more torso than first glance gave away.

Donghyuck sees Jaemin’s shoes, but no socks. He sneaks back into the bedroom and grabs one pair of solid black ones. Taking one last glance at Jaemin’s sleeping face, Donghyuck feels something twist within him. He really did like Jaemin and almost wished he could come with. But Donghyuck doesn’t want to kill again, so he can’t risk letting him know his plan.

Donghyuck is out the door 10 minutes later. Jaemin’s pants have his keys, wallet and ID which is so much more helpful than Donghyuck could have imagined. Jaemin has car keys. Donghyuck finds his way to the garage of Jaemin’s apartment building, and spends 20 minutes walking around trying to find which car was Jaemin’s. Mildly embarrassing, but no one is awake to hear him so it’s okay.

Now, with his bag in the trunk and directions pulled up, Donghyuck is on his way to the factory. He has no clue how many androids he could get through until guards caught on. It would probably be smartest to only start actually turning them on when he had one set reset. Then there would be more of them to free even more.

Even just five would be something, though. Starting small isn’t the worst. Other androids could be set free from their owners, once there was a group of them they could do lots of things. Just thinking about this got Donghyuck antsy and excited in the best way.

Donghyuck finds the factory easily enough. The employee parking is close to where he wants to be anyway, which makes sense. It would suck to have to park close and get a parking ticket. The clock is ticking past 5:50 am and Donghyuck hopes to be gone by 6:20 am.

Stepping into the lobby of the building, Donghyuck takes in his surroundings. There’s a guy at the desk looking sleepy (must be the end of his shift) but no one else around. The guy sets his eyes on Donghyuck.

“Good morning. You must be new here. You’re also a bit early, but that’s no worries.” Donghyuck glances at the nametag; Jungwoo.

“Good morning,” Donghyuck chirps back. “Yeah, I figured it would be better to get here early, take a little bit to get my bearings, so I don’t get lost later.” Donghyuck smiles brightly.

“I understand that. Do you need any help getting where you’re going this morning?” Jungwoo offers. Donghyuck is surprised Jungwoo is so talkative but this might be the first person he’s talked to in hours. Running through a map, Donghyuck figures out the name of the building he’s going towards.

“I’m going to Hanger D.” Donghyuck leans against the front counter and lightly touches his finger to the back of Jungwoo’s computer, frying it.

“Oh fuck,” Jungwoo mumbles. “My computer just died for no reason.” Donghyuck moves so he can see better and pretends to be shocked.

“That’s awful. Should you call someone down here?” Donghyuck inquires.

“I would, but there’s almost no one here. The 8 am shift is what brings the most people. Right now everything is bare bones, to say the least,” Jungwoo explains. “I could literally call security and no one would get here for like half an hour.”

Donghyuck laughs. “Oh, man. I guess it’s a good thing they hired me then.” Jungwoo laughs as well.

“Scan your badge and I’ll lead the way. Normally someone will check the scan, but my computer isn’t working.” Donghyuck smiles. This really couldn’t get any better. SuperM Corp deserves to get their androids stolen if anyone can waltz right in here.

Donghyuck scans the badge face down, careful not to show Jaemin’s face and walks with Jungwoo through the big double doors.

🗞▔▔▔ ☭ ▔▔▔🗞

“Jaemin? You’re not expected back here for another 12 hours?” Jungwoo exclaims. “And where are your work clothes?”

“Fucking Donghyuck took them. And he came here for some reason, but whatever it is cannot be good. Why else would he take my keys, my car, and my work clothes? That shit is ugly as fuck,” Jaemin rambles.

“Slow down, Jaemin. Who is Donghyuck?” Jungwoo questions, stepping out from behind the desk.

“Did a guy come in here with brown hair with color streaks in it, moles, like my height?” Jaemin pushes, putting his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders. The blood seems to drain out of Jungwoo’s face.

“Yeah. My computer also happened to break right before I scanned his badge,” Jungwoo confesses.

“Where did he say he was going?” Donghyuck couldn’t be perfect. He must have made a mistake somewhere. And hopefully, Jungwoo has the answers.

“Hanger D.”

“Then let’s go.” The pair sets off down the hall and through the double doors. 

Jaemin is three steps ahead of Jungwoo, nearly running in his urgency. It was pure luck that he even realized Donghyuck was gone. He had woken up around 5:30 am for some water and Donghyuck was gone. Jaemin didn’t really think Donghyuck would stay the whole night but he was fast asleep before Jaemin was. And then all of their clothes were picked up. Something felt wrong, so Jaemin checked his laundry hamper and there was nothing there.

Fearing the worst, Jaemin grabbed his phone and called an Uber over to SuperM Corp. Now, here they are, outside the doors to Hanger D. Jaemin marches through them with no hesitation at all.

On the ground are the two guards who were supposed to be patrolling the hanger. They are awake but bound with their own clothes. Unable to speak, see or move, they lay helpless.

“Jungwoo, untie these two; I’m going to go find Donghyuck,” Jaemin annouces. Jungwoo is about to protest, but Jaemin hears a loud ‘FUCK YEAH’ from down the stairs.

All of SuperM Corp’s hangers are set up the exact same way. Up top is a catwalk all around the edge for the guards and a control area for doors, transport, lighting, etc. Near that is a set of stairs that lead to the rows of androids. The Dream Line is a smaller line with five base models and lots of customization, so they don’t have that many of them. When an android is bought, the box is removed and set to the design center.

“DONGHYUCK!” Jaemin roars. Jaemin doesn’t know why he’s so mad. Maybe it’s the fact he really liked Donghyuck or the fact that sleeping with a criminal is something he has to live with? Or maybe he just feels used? 

Running between the rows, Jaemin feels himself getting closer and closer to Donghyuck. The one object that Jaemin normally has on him during his shift that Donghyuck didn’t take was his gun. They are all trained to use the weapons safely and they are rarely ever used, so it’s something most employees almost forget about.

“Alright, Donghyuck. Put your hands above your head.” Jaemin comes skidding down the aside, gun grasped in his hands. They always tell you to never point your gun unless you’re ready to pull the trigger. Jaemin is ready.

Donghyuck has his back to Jaemin. Around him are five empty android boxes: one of each model in their base form. The Chenle one is close enough that Jaemin could kick it if he wanted. Donghyuck slowly turns around, hands above his head, chin pointed up in defiance.

“Get up,” Jaemin demands.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I won’t be getting up because I’m doing something. I don’t know what you’re doing here or what you think you’re doing but it’s wrong.” Donghyuck stares directly into Jaemin’s eyes as he speaks and Jaemin sees his whole soul in there. His eyes have a slight gloss to them, but his jaw is tight.

“You’re breaking probably a dozen laws right now, Donghyuck,” Jaemin tries to reason with him. Maybe if he leaves now… “This is wrong.”

“Jaemin…” Donghyuck’s hands stay put but his voice shakes a bit. “You don’t see the bigger picture here and that’s okay. I don’t expect you too. Just pretend you never saw me and everything will be for the better.”

“I can’t do that, Donghyuck,” Jaemin pleads. He doesn’t want to shoot Donghyuck. All Jaemin’s anger is gone, replaced with his duty to do the right thing.

“Yes, you can.” Donghyuck softens his face and slides closer, lowering his hands a little bit. Jaemin points his gun harder towards Donghyuck, but he doesn’t flinch. “It’s okay, Jaemin.” Another slide on his knees closer. His hands now lay on his lap and Jaemin’s hands are shaking.

“Donghyuck. I will shoot you,” Jaemin says this with deadly seriousness.

“You can’t be serious. Did last night mean nothing to you?” Donghyuck looks almost scandalized, as if Jaemin is the bad guy here. But that isn’t right. Donghyuck is the bad guy here.

“ _ Last night? _ ” Jaemin screeches. “ _ You _ stole my keys and broke into my job after we fucked. You’re the one that made that mean nothing.”

“Fucking you was never part of the plan,” Donghyuck sniffles. “I didn’t want to use you but I had to. I only let myself be intimate with you because I wanted to.”

“That’s some bullshit right there,” Jaemin seethes, anger rising once again like an ocean wave.

“Jaemin, please,” Donghyuck’s eyes fill with tears as he begs. Jaemin doesn’t want to let it make a dent in his hard outer shell, but he can’t help the small twitches he gets when Donghyuck clutches his leg. “Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin. I have to save them. You don’t understand.” Donghyuck shoves his face into Jaemin’s leg and Jaemin undoes the safety on the gun, causing Donghyuck to cry even harder.

Where the fuck is Jungwoo? Jaemin needs someone to stabilize him. Things can go south in a fraction of a second and Jaemin doesn’t feel like he can keep things under control without Jungwoo.

“Maybe Chaeryeong did fuck me up a bit?” Donghyuck mumbles, almost delirious into Jaemin’s ugly orange track pants.

“Donghyuck. Why are you trying to steal androids?” Jaemin tries to make his voice a bit softer, but he has no clue if that does anything to calm Donghyuck down.

Donghyuck takes in a big breath and turns his head so he faces up at Jaemin. “I am an android.” Jaemin could not have seen that coming. Part of him wants to pull the trigger right now and end it all. But he hesitates. “Please, Jaemin. Being nothing more than someone’s plaything is awful and I wouldn’t wish it upon anyone.”

“They can always make more robots you know,” Jaemin counters, not meeting Donghyuck’s pleading eyes.

“Enough of  _ us _ can make a change.” Us. Donghyuck is one of them. He is the same as the Chenle laying to their left. He is the same as the androids that greet you in hotels. He is the same as all of them. Yet, he shines differently like a person. “You could come with us, Jaemin. Come escape with us and give more and more androids their freedom.” Jaemin doesn’t say anything, but Donghyuck seems weirdly calm.

“Really?” Jaemin doesn’t believe Donghyuck at all. Having a gun to your head will change your goals in an instant. Donghyuck shifts his grip on Jaemin’s leg and he feels Donghyuck’s opal necklace press into his leg, sending him into a flashback from last night.

_ “That’s a nice necklace you have there?” Jaemin points out. _

_ “Thank you, it was from a friend,” Donghyuck reveals. It’s the first he’s ever mentioned someone else in his life. “What are you gonna do? Stare at my pretty necklace or are you gonna fuck me?” Donghyuck teases, connecting their lips once again. _

“Jaemin? You seemed to be spaced out there for a second,” Donghyuck points out. His hands are higher on Jaemin’s leg, higher than is comfortable, so he tightens his grip on the gun. 

Donghyuck flicks his head in the sound of Jungwoo running down the aisles. Jaemin keeps his eyes on Donghyuck, ready to pull the trigger once again.

“Jaemin!” Jungwoo calls. Jaemin’s eyes look to Jungwoo, who also has his weapon out and in a second Jaemin is pressed back to front to Donghyuck.

“I’m terribly sorry to do this, Jaemin. But some sacrifices must be made,” Donghyuck says. Belatedly, Jaemin realizes that Donghyuck has his gun to his head, ready to blow his brains out at any second.

“Donghyuck. Let go of Jaemin,” Jungwoo calls. “Or I will have to shoot you.”

“You’re gonna risk killing Jaemin? HA!” Donghyuck is shaking.

“If that’s what it takes to kill a rogue android, then yes. I can’t risk letting you out. There is no telling what you’ll do,” Jungwoo says calmly. Jaemin feels tears start to fall from his eyes. “But you can save him, Donghyuck.” Hiccups break up Jaemin’s tears and he feels Donghyuck’s gun rub under his eyes to try and wipe his tears.

They stand there in a moment of silence until the ping of an android waking up for the first time rings out. Jungwoo doesn’t take his eyes or his gun off Donghyuck, but Jaemin looks around. Chenle is awake.

“Chenle,” Donghyuck says. Chenle looks over at Donghyuck then takes everything else in.

“What is going on?” Chenle laughs, nervous and uncomfortable.

“I need you to get behind me and make sure the others are a safe distance away,” Donghyuck commands.

“Don’t do it, Chenle. He’s trying to use you,” Jungwoo counters.

“Chenle, I’m a super modified Renjun model. Get normal Renjun and Mark up. They will help you with Jisung and Jeno,” Donghyuck says. “I killed my owner, Chaeryeong and now I’m giving you freedom.” Chenle takes one more glance between Jungwoo and Donghyuck and gets farther away from Donghyuck and heads over to Mark’s box.

“So you’ve already killed an innocent because you don’t understand your place in society?” Jungwoo quirks his head and takes the safety off. “You’re trying to make this easier for me I see.”   


“I can’t believe some humans really act like you. You’re despicable,” Donghyuck spits, spit actually hitting Jaemin’s neck. The gun is pulled away from Jaemin’s head and Donghyuck aims, shoots and fires within one second. Jaemin’s left ear is ringing and only when Jungwoo crumples to the ground does he realize that he’s also been shot.

There is no pain, just blood. His stupid orange tracksuit is slowly turning burgundy and Jaemin can’t feel a thing.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin,” Donghyuck says as he lays Jaemin on the ground gently, eyes facing up. Jaemin hopes that Donghyuck actually means what he says. Jaemin’s vision is a bit fuzzy but not awful yet. 

Jaemin makes the effort to turn his head so he can see the exit door and the rest of Dream. Donghyuck is telling them what to do, but Jaemin can’t hear a thing. All there is ringing. Mark and Renjun have their hands on Jeno and are trying to guide him out while Donghyuck messes with something on Jisung’s neck.

Chenle is trying to hurry everyone along. Everyone seems awkward and unsure of themselves but maybe its because they are new androids. Do androids have a period where they are like babies and don’t know really how to use their bodies yet? Jaemin would have to find that out after this mess.

Something behind Jaemin causes Dream to hurry up and basically carry Jisung towards the doors. Turning his head, Jaemin sees the two guards from earlier, Sicheng and Jaehyun, running towards him. They seem far away and Jaemin isn’t sure they can do anything for him. Jaemin instead flicks his head back towards Dream. They are only colors at this point, no lines, except for Donghyuck. Donghyuck is the only thing in clarity.

And the last image Jaemin sees before the world goes black is Donghyuck with the rest of Dream, looking over his shoulder at Jaemin. Getting his last glance in. Maybe in another life, Jaemin could be a part of Donghyuck’s life? At the very least, Jaemin hopes he has made enough of an impact to end up in Donghyuck’s history books. Anything to show that he meant something to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> mwahahaha murder ;)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
